


sans/papyrus au x reader

by Tori_kun1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'll do sans x sans, M/M, Multi, REQUEST WHAT YOU WANT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_kun1/pseuds/Tori_kun1
Summary: SANSES X READER HAHAI'm fucked up btw





	1. Chapter 1

REQUEST WHO YOU WANT!!!!  
sans x reader and sans x sans. oh wow  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
BOI HAI  
BOI BOI NOW  
BOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
(how am i dating somone im rlly fucked up)


	2. nice cream and horror movies ~Outer!Sans x Reader~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by Alphagrey, hope you enjoy!

You and outer were cuddled up on the sofa watching something, something as in you didn’t know what the two of you were watching, you were more focussed on staying awake. A loud noise came from the screen, oh yeah ye put on chucky, fell said it was a doll that just cursed so ye put it on, the doll just exploded a car and flipped off someone, well anyway the explosion scared the crap out of you and outer, but it woke you up anyways. You put the blanket that was around the two of you around your nose to your chin, you looked at outer he was staring at the screen in shock. You knew what must be done.  
“I’m a ninja!” You called out.  
Outer looked at you, smiling.  
“I’m a ninja and I do ninja things!”  
You tried to shoot your leg out, but got it caught in the blanket and fell on outer’s lap.  
“Well dose this ninja want nice cream?” He said half laughing.  
“Boi do I?!” You said shooting up and hitting your back on the back of the couch.  
Outer was laughing and went to get the nice creams out of the freezer. You looked under the couch and found your favourite blanket, you put it on your head and put the cuddling blanket, as you call it, in your hands(the one that was on ye). You went over to outer and as he turned around you threw the colourful starry blanket on outer’s head. He put his head forward and the blanket fell off him.  
“Here” he said handing you your nice cream.  
“Thank chu!” you said cutely.  
He picked up the blanket and you both walked over to the couch and continued to watch the movie.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
it's short but kinda cute, just me? k..  
bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay about requests, there's some I won't do some like: paperfresh or freshpaper or what ever it's called, I hate the ship with a passion, thus me not doing it. and fontcest isn't really my thing(but I'll make an exception for LunaXXMoon1 bc they already requested it) and also papy x reader is also available now! yay!


	3. Yo yo yo

My laptop totally is working and I'm not continuing this book 

 

 

 

 

 

 

April fools

 

Billy: APRIL FOOLS WAS YESTERDAY   
Me: FUCK OFF BILLY


End file.
